


What do you do if you find you brother being a traumatized racoon?

by marshquid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attack, Philza be a good parent challenge, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), im my own beta haha, no beta we die like men, seriously he's not ok, sorta???? idk, traumatized tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshquid/pseuds/marshquid
Summary: answer: YOU HUG HIM.I'm brief; something I started writing on the 15th oops. It's just..... trauma Tommy...... come get ur angst.........based on the "what if techno finds tommy and he just goes 'oh sorry' and puts his stuff in a hole" thing
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 783





	What do you do if you find you brother being a traumatized racoon?

The den was cold.

He would have thought that being placed under Techno's pre-existing basement, it would trap the warmth or something.

He guesses he didn't judge the place correctly.

Tommy didn't know much about physics and stuff anyways, so it probably was just him being stupid again.

He was always stupid.

He sat alone in his bed, fiddling with a stick in his hands absentmindedly, trying to figure out what time it was. He didn't want to open either of his three doors, which, in retrospect, had been an awful idea. He didn't have any oil on him, and while this hadn't ever been a problem before, loud creaking noises weren't exactly... welcome, anymore.

The prime log laid silently on the ground, and he hadn't touched his bell in the last three days he'd been there, either.

The last thing he needed was Techno hearing him and forcing him to leave, throwing him out of the house and into the snow.

Or taking his things.

He couldn't deal with _that_ again.

Not again.

So, sighing, he paid close attention to the noises upstairs.

There was a voice, two different voices in fact, and he frowned in confusion. Techno had visitors? Oh, God, what if it was Dream? What if he had found him?

He shook his head to clear his mind and tried to make out what the voices were saying,

"Ah, thank you, I had just run out of carrots." That was Techno, "I was waiting 'til the planted ones grew, but this is much appreciated."

"No problem mate, kinda amazed you ran out of them tho, thought you had a bunch of them!" Tommy wasn't quite able to make out whose voice it was, but he sighed in relief as it definitely _wasn't_ Dream's voice.

"I think I might have a rat problem, actually." Techno said, huffing, "some of my food disappeared last night." Tommy gulped. That had been him. He thought Techno wouldn't notice because he assumed he had more stacks of food in other chests. And he needed to get himself some golden carrots.

"Oh really?"

Actually he just needed food in general. He had gotten very, very hungry yesterday, completely out of the blue, and he downed around one-fourth of the stack in one go.

"Mhm. It's either that or someone is robbing me."

Uh oh.

That was bad.

His hand automatically went to his armor, without him even processing it. He kept his gaze to the ceiling, though.

"I wonder who that'd be. No one's supposed to know where you live, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I thought it may just be a rat problem. A lot of rats problem. They took my entire stack of carrots, dang it."

"A single stack tho? You're carrot poor, son." The second voice giggled. And Tommy titled his head. 'Son'? Who-

Oh.

It was Philza. Philza was upstairs.

Techno replied with something else, but Tommy wasn't paying attention anymore.

His dad was upstairs.

And Tommy couldn't go upstairs.

But oh, he wanted to.

He felt his eyes and nose sting, and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to get a hold of himself. He would not cry. Not over this, of all things.

Not right now.

He took a few deep breaths, and turned to open a chest to put his stick back inside.

But he turned too harshly, and accidentally knocked over some of his armor to the floor.

He mumbled a curse, that had been _very_ loud.

He prayed that maybe, just maybe, no one had heard him.

"Phil, did you hear that?"

Shit.

Philza didn't answer him verbally, but Tommy assumed he must have had nodded or something, because he heard them climbing down the basement stairs, and he felt himself start to panic.

Fuck. He was gonna get his stuff taken away from him. Or get kicked out. Or killed. Or maybe all of those, in that order.

He was barely aware of how his breathing was getting quicker, and he tightened his hold on his stick, terrified.

He eyed his room, trying to think of what to do, and decided on the safest option. Discarding his stick on the floor, he grabbed his pickaxe, and as he heard faint knocking, he started to make a hole in the floor.

Just as he was done with it, he heard a block breaking. His breath hitched as a big figure with a blue cape climbed down his stairs, mumbling.

"What the fuck. What the fuck. Who the fuck did this. Why is there so much yellow concrete-"

Tommy gulped and grabbed his (almost new) iron armor into his hands, waiting for him to turn around.

He made a huffing noise before turning, "Wh-" the pig looked like he had to make a double-take, "Tommy. Of course. Who else would pull something like this, oh my God-" He looked at him for a second, a frown appearing on his face, "You look like shit. Also, why are you holding your armor like that...? Never mind- PHIL!!" He turned back his head to where he came from, "TOMMY WAS THE RAT!!"

"WHAT??" Came Philza's voice from upstairs.

Despite Tommy felt overwhelmed, he cleared his throat to catch Techno's attention, "I uh. I'm sorry. I'll put my stuff in the hole. Just. Please don't kick me out-" He paused, not liking how meek his voice sounded for the lack of use, "Or- let me grab my stuff, please? At least what was mine before?" He knew he was starting to ramble. Dream didn't like it when he rambled, did he? Maybe Techno would get even angrier at him. He decided to shut up.

Techno stared at him like he'd grown a second head, "What? What hole? What do you _mean_ -" His voice was getting louder by the second, and Tommy barely suppressed a flinch.

"So you can.. explode it-" As the words left his mouth, Techno's expression went from confused and angry to.. what looked like concern. But, being scared as he was, Tommy thought he had angered him in some way. Maybe he hadn't been fast enough?

"Sorry, I- sorry." He said, feeling even more nervous now, and his hands trembled as he dropped his things on the hole and handed a single block of TNT to Techno. "I uh. I could craft you some flint and steel if you don't have any- I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated, seeing as the guy's expression seemed only to worsen with each passing second.

Phil finally climbed down the stairs, and laughed softly, "That's... a lot of yellow concrete isn't it?"

Tommy didn't dare look at Phil, too scared of Techno's reaction to even move.

Phil frowned at the silence, "Uh, Techno? What's going on?" He asked, moving to stand next to him, and get a better look, "Oh gods, Tommy, you look horrible, what happened?"

Tommy licked his lips before speaking, "I- I'm sorry, ok? I'll leave, I promise. I will- I'll-"

"No, no, elaborate. Why did you think I would just... explode your armor in a _hole_?"

"It's- I- Dream always.. I thought.." Tommy felt his ears burning in embarrassment, he hadn't thought this through at all, "He'd always do that- I thought maybe... maybe it'd make you less mad at me..?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Technoblade looked at him, completely silent. Tommy didn't want to look back at him. He didn't want to anger him more.

Philza was the one to break the silence.

"..right. Uh, Tommy? How.. long.. have you been here?"

Tommy fidgeted with the broken ends of his clothes as he spoke, "I.. three days I think. Please- I can just leave-"

Techno had a conflicted look on his face as he spoke, "No, you don't have to leave. You have to eat something, at least. Jesus when was the last time you ate?"

Tommy was confused by this, but complied, "I uh... I ate a bunch of carrots yesterday. Sorry about that-"

"..and before that?" Techno pried, and Tommy noticed something in his voice that he couldn't quite define.

"..." He tightened his grip over his clothes, "I'm... not sure..."

It was probably the day before Mooshroom Henry had died. He picked a little at his stew, but he remembers not feeling hungry, at the time.

The memory of Mooshroom Henry tightened the knot on his throat, making it harder to breathe.

"I'm sorry for intruding. And stealing. Just please don't take my last life-" He said, unintentionally blurting it all out, making his words meld together into what turned into an incomprehensible mess.

"Tommy. Tommy, can you calm down, please?" Techno said. Tommy realized he had trouble listening to him. Like he was underwater. His legs felt buckley, too.

"I- I-" The sting to his eyes and nose was back. He wasn't strong enough to keep his emotions in check this time, however, and he cringed internally as he let out a pained sob.

He covered his face with his hands, scared of any repercussions for his emotional outburst. But, instead of the expected yelling or pain, he felt warm.

Like- like when Wil would hug him, so long ago.

It felt... safe, and familiar.

So he clung on it like his life depended on it, and he let himself cry.

×××

Techno wasn't sure of what to expect from his youngest brother when he discovered his little raccoon hole (a literal raccoon hole. what the heck), but it certainly wasn't _this_.

The kid sobbed in his arms, and he felt how his little hands clung onto him fiercely. He was extremely concerned. Tommy was a clingy person, sure, but he hadn't let himself be hugged by Techno since the elder one was a child still.

So this was.. pretty bizarre.

Not to mention he hadn't liked one bit that Dream had turned his little brother into... this clearly traumatized mess.

So he decided to let the child cry, for the time being. He'd think of what to do later.

"What the fuck did Dream do to him..." Philza said, voice quiet.

"I don't know. But he _fucked up_."

**Author's Note:**

> I only write at midnight don't mind me,


End file.
